The present disclosure relates to a system which produces sequence diagrams for rocket engine and rocket engine component hot-fire test from a spreadsheet input.
Sequence diagrams have been utilized as an effective tool to communicate hot-fire test sequence logic. The sequence diagram contains all logic required to set up sequence of the systems (timers, valve commands, redlines, etc). The sequence diagram graphical representation facilitates identification of sequence errors before the error may result in an abort of the actual test.